


Marvel Hollow

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Series: Dream Tales [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Prologue: A Lazy Day

It was a lazy day at the Avengers Compound as the team was keeping themselves occupied by either training, researching things, or just goofing off. Peter Parker, a.k.a Spider-Man, was spending his summer vacation at the Compound since it was an agreement between him, Tony Stark and Peter’s Aunt May. Peter could help Tony whenever he needed it and during his free time, he was working on new Lego models or playing video games with his big sister. Azura Stark didn’t look like the kind of girl to get her hands dirty with helping her dad repair things or work on suits of armor. She did enjoy building or repairing things with her hands since it kept her mind sharp. She had intelligence that was on par with her dad, Bruce Banner, Doctor Stephen Strange, and even her own lover Loki Laufeyson.  
Loki always loved her sharp mind but what he really loved was her personality. She had the attitude of someone that would do anything to protect her loved ones but she was also caring and helpful. They always enjoyed their time alone and cherished it since they were always getting interrupted by his brother Thor Odinson. Most days they would curl up in her chair, which was just a gigantic bean bag, and read or watch a movie. Right now, they were curled up on their bed watching a movie with his head resting on her chest so she could play with his long, curly, raven’s wing colored hair. Most of the time they would watch a movie in the living room but they just wanted a day to themselves.  
“Darling, you keep playing with my hair and I might fall asleep.” he said playfully  
“I like playing with your hair though.” she said pouting  
“Alright, you can keep playing with it.” he said and looked up at her “Happy?”  
“Ecstatic.” she said smiling which made him smile too. He readjusted himself to where he was resting his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled enjoying it because he loved being held by her since she made him feel safe and loved. They heard a knock on the door and she paused the movie, they were watching Van Helsing.  
“Hey, it’s Dad.” Tony said “Can I come in?”  
“Sure, Dad.” she said “We’re decent.” and her dad walked into their room  
“I just wanted to let you guys know that dinner’s going to be ready soon.” he said  
“Alright.” she said “What’s on the menu?”  
“I don’t know since Steve’s not telling me.” Tony said, “Go ahead and finish your movie.” he left and she resumed the movie.  
“I’d rather have you for dinner.” Loki said playfully  
“Loki Laufeyson!” she said “Behave yourself.” she playfully smacked his arm causing the God to chuckle  
“But I’d rather misbehave since you’re so damn tempting.” he said and he pinned her beneath him. Her eyes glowed as a sign that she was getting aroused and before they could do anything, they remembered that they had to eat dinner. Steve had cooked steaks with baked potatoes and salad. They ate and talked about what they wanted to do before everyone called it a night. Azura and Loki decided to watch Sleepy Hollow before going to bed and even though she’s seen it before it was new to Loki and he enjoyed it. After the movie was over, they crawled under the covers and fell asleep holding one another.


	2. Time To Wake Up

Loki woke up to find himself in a room that was full of detective equipment and he was confused. He went to the window to see that he was in New York but it wasn’t the New York he knew. He wasn’t confused for long since he was starting to put two and two together.  
Could I really be where I think I am? He thought and decided to go about his day like he’s been doing this all his life. He was told to go upstate to investigate the murders in Sleepy Hollow. Damn! He thought I was right and got into the carriage. The road was a little muddy since it rained and the leaves were turning into the colors of fall with their reds, browns, and yellows. There was only one thing on his mind, if he was here then his beloved was here too somewhere.  
He rested his long legs on the other bench across from him and was about to fall asleep when the howling of a wolf woke him up. It was nightfall when he finally entered the small town. He headed to the small cottage on the hill knowing that people would be there. He heard a couple making out and rolled his eyes and a young servant opened the door to reveal a party in full swing. Near a fireplace he saw a game being played but the woman in the middle was the one that really caught his eye. He got a little close and the woman cupped his face in her hands and he froze.  
I know those hands he thought  
“Welcome, sir.” she said and kissed his cheek before removing her blindfold. A man with blonde hair watched and was a little jealous.  
There she is he thought with a smile but he looked up to see the owner of the house coming his way.  
“Welcome.” he said “May I ask why you’re here?”  
“Yes, I’m Constable Laufeyson sent here to investigate your town.” Loki said  
“Well, Constable come this way.” the owner said and Loki looked sorrowfully at the woman knowing that she was his Azura. He followed the owner, Odin Borson, to a study where the other elders of the town were also waiting.  
“What have your superiors told you?” Odin asked  
“That the victims were slain in open ground and the heads were never found.” Loki said  
“Their heads weren’t just missing,” one elder said “the heads weren’t found at all.” Odin explained the arrival of mercenaries and one that loved battle above others. Loki paled when he heard how the Horseman lost his head. He was never a person of a faint heart but he did feel sick to his stomach. Odin let him have the guest room and he started to make himself at home. In the morning, he had heard of the newest beheading.  
“The newest victim, Benjamin Parker.” Odin said and Loki figured out that the Horseman had chased Parker and took the head. He attended the funeral and saw that Benjamin’s nephew was there. He also saw that Thor and Azura were there but he felt that something was wrong and he wasn’t sure what it was. He realized that it was his heart breaking knowing that he had no chance of vying for her attention. Peter Parker, the nephew, saw him leaving and followed.  
“I can help you solve the case.” Peter said  
“Good, I could use all the help I can get.” Loki said “We start at dawn.” Dawn did arrive and Loki was back in the graveyard looking at the victims since he was told that there were five to four graves. He saw the Widow’s coffin coming towards and he got sick to his stomach again when he looked at the body. He saw a wound on her stomach and that’s when his curiosity got the better of him. He went to the Doctor’s and wanted to get a better look at her. Peter could tell that he needed to be alone so he went outside to wait with the elders. He made the first incision but nearly fainted when the blood hit him in the face.  
He came out covered in blood and looked like he was about to pass out.  
“We’re dealing with a monster.” he said “The Widow was pregnant.” Loki was heading back when night had fallen and he was crossing the bridge when he heard something behind him. What the hell? He thought and slowly turned around to see a horse and rider but the rider was headless. He turned tail and ran but the rider was right behind him. He stopped to see a flaming pumpkin smack him in the face. The rider turned out to be Thor playing a prank and Loki passed out only to wake up back in the house. He went to get a drink of water but saw a fire.  
It turned out to be Azura reading by firelight and he was about to retreat when he heard her voice.  
“Please, stay.” she said and he walked into the room. She told him that Odin had inherited the house that they were in and he was starting to piece things together but he wasn’t fully finished yet. He was also starting to piece together that the woman in front of him was his woman and his hand was shaking.  
“I can take you to look at the cottage that I used to live in.” she said  
“I would love that.” he said and the next morning they went to go see it. The cabin was burnt and run down. She noticed a metal etching in the fireplace and he was starting to get sick to his stomach.  
“Are you alright?” she asked  
“Yes, sensitive stomach.” he said and she spotted a cardinal which in turn he gave her a piece of cloth that had a cardinal on one side and an empty cage on the other and he spun it to make it look like that the bird was in the cage. She was delighted to see it and his heart skipped a beat or two.  
Yes, this is her he thought This person is my One but he wasn’t sure on how to say it just yet. Later that night, Loki was eavesdropping on the elders having an argument and followed the Magistrate.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Loki asked  
“Damn you, Laufeyson.” the Magistrate said and Loki wanted to know who the father was to the Widow’s child but the chubby Magistrate wasn’t talking. The sound of approaching hoofbeats stopped them and he finally saw it. The actual Horseman had come for the Magistrate, and he managed to dodge the rider but the Magistrate wasn’t so lucky. The head started rolling right into Loki’s lap. I think I’m going to be sick he thought before the Horseman picked up the head and carried it off. The constable passed out and woke up again in Odin’s house but he was shaking like a leaf.  
“Has he ever come out?” Odin asked and Peter shook his head. Odin went inside and saw the constable shaking in his bed. “Are you alright?” he asked  
“I saw the Horseman.” Loki said  
“We told you, everyone told you.” Odin  
“It’s real.” Loki said and passed out once again  
“Back to the city then?” Peter asked and Odin shook his head, hoping that the constable would stay to finish the investigation so the old man could get some sleep. Odin was arguing again but this time Loki was up and was heading down the stairs.  
“I’m going to the Western Woods.” he said “Who’s with me?”  
“I’m going.” Peter said and it seemed that he was the only one and they headed to the woods. The Western Woods looked dead and it was silent as a tomb. Peter had said that his uncle had worked for the first victim and more pieces were falling into the constable’s lap and they doubled their speed since the silence was starting to unnerve them. They heard singing and stopped at a home in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Loki had Peter go first and went inside to see that there was a person sitting in front of a fire. The person turned out to be a witch that lived in the woods and she told Peter to wait outside.  
I wonder why she asked me to stay outside Peter thought as he sat on a log and waited. The witch was in a trance to give Loki the directions to the Horseman’s grave and seeing her possessed really shook him cause he looked like he was about to pass out but they headed to the Horseman’s grave but Peter spotted something up ahead.  
“Stay here.” Loki said and took out a pistol and followed the person “Halt or I shoot.” the person lowered the hood to reveal Azura.  
“Since no one wanted to come with you I came.” she said  
“Well, aren’t I lucky?” he asked and was about to kiss her hand when Peter showed up  
“You might want to take a look at this.” he said and they found the Tree of the Dead. Loki got a closer look at the tree and saw that it wasn’t sap but blood.  
“A bleeding tree?” Azura asked “Now I’ve seen everything.” and Loki got an axe so he can look at the tree. He looked sick to his stomach as the blood hit him in the face but he did see the heads that the Horseman had collected and had to look away. As he was recovering, climbed up the tree and noticed that the dirt was loose.  
“The soil’s loose.” he said “Bring the shovel.” and Peter handed him the shovel so he can start digging. Azura kept a lookout while Peter watched him dig. In the grave, was the skeleton of the Horseman. Azura noticed that something was wrong and she walked towards the tree. It was coming alive which meant one thing, the Horseman was about to show up again.  
“Loki?” she called and all three watched as the Horseman emerge from his tree and take off.  
Oh, no Loki thought You’re not getting away from me this time and he leapt from the tree with the grace of a cat before getting on his horse and chased after the Horseman. Meanwhile, back in the town Thor and two of his buddies were keeping watch. He told them to split up and he wasn’t expecting the Horseman to attack until he heard the screams of a child and went to go investigate. Catching up, he knocked the Horseman off his horse but he stood back up and Thor thought it was a good idea to engage him in hand-to-hand combat but as he was trying to get the knife out of his leg, Loki had finally made it and went to him. Thor spotted two sickles and picked them up.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Loki asked “He’s not after you.”  
“I don’t care, he’s mine.” Thor said and went after him again  
You’re funeral, you idiot Loki thought as he saw Thor was having trouble and he picked up a scythe to help in the fight. He stuck the Horseman in the side with the scythe and grabbed Thor.  
“We can’t win this.” he said and they headed towards the bridge. Getting to the other side, they thought that they were safe but hearing footsteps made them change their minds. The Horseman appeared behind them and stabbed Loki in the shoulder with his sword and threw the Constable over his shoulder and he had to watch Thor fight the Horseman alone. Thor lost and the Horseman claimed another victim for the night. As the Horseman turned and left, Loki passed out from the wound.  
Odin and the town doctor was looking at the wound after he was brought back to Odin’s house.  
“I don’t see anything wrong.” The doctor said and that’s when Loki woke up. “Easy you have a slight fever.” Loki rested against the pillows and heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was Azura with medicine for him.  
“Here drink this.” she said and he took a sip  
“The Horseman doesn’t attack at random and if Thor hadn’t attacked him.” He said  
“Easy, you need to rest.” The doctor said  
“The Horseman attacks by someone who controls him.” Loki continued “Someone of flesh and blood as I’ve said before.”  
“Rest, please.” Odin said and he finally fell asleep and Azura decided to watch over him. He woke up in a fright but he found himself in Azura’s arms.  
This feels nice he thought and looked at her  
“Are you alright?” she asked  
“Yes, just memories I don’t want to remember.” he said  
“It’s alright.” she said  
“I shouldn’t have come here.” Loki said “My rational mind’s not working right.”  
“But if there was one thing you want to remember from here,” she asked “what would it be?”  
“A kiss from a beautiful woman.” he said “You must be heartbroken from losing Thor.”  
“I never had feelings for him.” she said “Does that make me a bad person?”  
“No, you’re a wonderful woman.” he said “Because you have gotten my attention.” he finally managed to kiss her knowing that she was now his. The next morning, he woke up to see the stepmother was watching over him.  
“You slept like the dead.” she said  
“Forgive me, this is a first for me.” he said  
“It’s alright, the servant girl has vanished.” she said “Like all the others.”  
“Where’s Azura?” Loki asked curiously  
“She watched you all night,” she said, “now it’s her turn to sleep.” and she left. Peter had come up to check on him and he was sitting up in bed.  
“I think I’m fit for another day against a mortal enemy.” Loki said and Peter helped him take a look at everyone that was in the town. The two of them were trying to figure out why the four elders were in the whole thing and Loki decided that it was time to visit the notary to see if he could find more clues after writing a few notes in his ledger. They reached the notary’s residence and it was a mess of papers and other things. Peter saw his uncle’s bag and picked it up just as Loki saw a clock to see the notary come out.  
“Leave me alone.” the notary said  
“I have a few questions for you.” Loki said  
“Leave me alone.” the notary repeated and Peter found a couple of documents. One was a will and the other was a marriage certificate. Loki figured out that what the elders had to do and he noticed the signature of Peter’s uncle.  
“I’m afraid that it was his death signature.” Loki said “The Horseman came for him.” the poor notary was shaking knowing that he was next on the Horseman’s list. Loki thought that the Horseman was controlled by Odin. How wrong would he be soon enough. Returning to the house, they found Azura in his room.  
“Oh, hello.” Loki said a little unsure on why she was there  
“Hello.” she said “Where did you go?”  
“To the notary.” Loki said and Peter grinned  
“Did you learn anything?” she asked  
“I think so.” Loki said  
“Odin thinks you should leave.” she said “I think he saw something in your ledger that he didn’t like.” she headed out and Loki closed the book but he knew that she was upset too. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something and jumped onto the chair.  
“It’s just a spider.” Peter said  
“Kill it.” Loki said looking like he was about to bolt into the rafters as Peter looked to see where it went. He moved the bed and saw a strange symbol.  
“The evil eye.” he said and watched the spider skitter away but he didn’t see Loki finally climbing down. Loki sat thinking and wasn’t aware of what time it was until he heard the door close. He and Peter followed a figure out of the house and into the woods.  
“Wait here.” Loki said and followed to see that it was the stepmother with the reverend. He didn’t stay long and walked back to the house while trying to compose himself. He noticed that all his notes were gone and he did have an idea on who could’ve taken them. He found Azura at the old cottage and she wasn’t happy. He tried to explain his reasoning but she didn’t want to hear it. She left and he was left there torn. Did I lose her that quickly? He thought as he headed back to the house in defeat. The stepmother told him that Azura wouldn’t come down and she asked about her hand. He paled a little at the wound and she told him that she knew he followed.  
Odin came in and said that the town was having a meeting and that the notary was dead.  
“If you’re wise, you would leave.” Odin said  
Would it be easier if I did? Loki thought and left for the church. Odin came and told Azura that the Horseman took another victim. The Horseman came and they all got into the church for safety. Loki noticed that the Horseman couldn’t enter hallowed ground and Odin wanted to know what his friends knew. The reverend killed the doctor while Odin shot the reverend. He walked up the stairs and got to the balcony.  
“There’s a conspiracy here and I will shake it out.” he said and Azura glared at Loki before the Horseman got Odin like a fish on a line. Azura and Loki raced up the stairs just as the Horseman claimed another victim. She passed out and he was concerned.  
That’s a first he thought and they helped her get back to the house. As soon as she was in bed, Loki thought that it was time for him to leave. Peter wanted him to stay knowing that she was a good person. Loki got into the carriage and headed back to New York and as he left, Azura woke up to see him leaving.  
Did I say the wrong thing? She thought as she looked out the window. Loki took out the book that Azura had given him and he realized that the symbol under his bed was actually a protection symbol. He walked into the doctor’s office and saw that the woman’s body had a cut on the hand but it wasn’t healing.  
Oh, no he thought and headed back to the house as fast as he could. Azura was sitting in her chair thinking of how she could apologize to Loki for what she said but seeing her stepmother again made her pass out. Peter followed close behind and he made it to the windmill. Azura woke up to find herself in the windmill and her stepmother was telling her that it was her that controls the Horseman. The stepmother caught Peter just as Loki was reaching the windmill.  
“Loki, I’m so sorry for what I said.” Azura said  
“It’s alright.” Loki said “Come on.” and they managed to deter the Horseman long enough to get to the roof of the windmill. Loki set the windmill on fire and they made it to the ground safely.  
“Do you think he’s dead?” Peter asked  
“That’s the problem he was dead to start with.” Loki said and they got on the carriage when they saw the Horseman emerge from the burning windmill unscathed. They headed to the Western Woods with the Horseman right behind them. They finally made it to the Tree of the Damned and saw that the stepmother there too. She tried to aim at Azura but Loki decided to tackle the woman off of her horse which made the Horseman’s skull tumble out of her bag. While fighting, Loki heard the slice and his heart dropped into his stomach.  
“Loki, wake up.” a voice said and it seemed to be coming from the head on the ground “Wake up!” Loki finally woke up to see that he was still in their bed and Azura was alive and well. He wrapped her in a hug happy to see her.  
“Don’t leave me.” he said crying “Please don’t leave me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.” she said “I’m sorry if the movie gave you bad dreams.”  
“You promise?” he asked  
“I promise.” she said and she traced an “x” over her heart “Cross my heart.” he hugged her again and she ran her fingers through his hair as he lay on her chest. He knew that an Animorph’s word was their bond and they would do anything to keep their promise. He looked up to see that she was asleep and there were no marks on her neck.  
Sleep well, my love. He thought and fell asleep easily and this time he slept peacefully. The only thing that woke them up was the sunlight. After some morning exercises, Peter wanted to hang out with his sister so they went to the video store. Peter had found a collection of all the “Resident Evil” movies while she found the first “Pacific Rim” movie. Paying for the movies she knew that her dad was going to like the other movie since it had giant robots. They headed home so they can add the movies to their collection.  
Peter wanted to watch the movies but he wanted to wait until everyone was at the Compound to watch them. Tony, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Azura, Loki, and Thor were waiting in the living room so they can watch the first “Resident Evil” movie. Peter got the movie going and sat between Tony and Azura. They even watched the second and third movies before they decided to call it a night. Peter did have a little trouble sleeping but he finally managed to fall asleep.


End file.
